


Braiding Hair

by faesimbrotos



Category: PJO - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Digital Art, Fluff, M/M, longhair!Nico, my art, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faesimbrotos/pseuds/faesimbrotos
Summary: Will loves Nico's long hair.





	Braiding Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sunshine Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999897) by [wordsofink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofink/pseuds/wordsofink). 



 

> **Author's Note:**

> Be sure to read the wonderful one-shots by words ink if (like me) you need more Solangelo in your life! As always, I love to hear from you, and thanks for checking out my work :)


End file.
